The Sexy Enforcer and the Nerd
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Sarah Bartowski married to her husband find herself forty years later with the family she only dreamed off. But Chuck had passed away, but her nerd always thinking of was prepared. Talking to her children and grandchildren she finally reveals to them her life as a spy, assassin, and how Chuck saved her. Plus he still was, he prepared with his last gift to her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sexy Enforcer and the Nerd**

 **Epilogue:**

 **The morning began as every day for her, it had been six months since her loving husband had passed. It was the anniversary today of the first day when she had walked into his life, she let out a small laugh at how much she had changed because of him. He had changed her so long ago, in fact saved her so many times. The irony did not fail to elude her thoughts as she remembered that she was originally sent to be protecting him, but in the end it was him, her husband who protected her time and time again. She smiled at the irony that it was not the James Bond type who had finally won her cold heart, but the warm, loving and brilliant Nerd who she had let enter the many walls she had placed around her heart. In her career as the best Agents in the CIA, she had many names in her career, but the Ice Queen, and the Wildcard Enforcer were her better known names. But for the last forty plus years she was Mrs. Sarah Bartowski aka former CIA premiere agent, Agent Sarah Walker.**

" **Grandmother are you ok?" spoke her granddaughter Lisa Eleanor Bartowski.**

" **Yes dear, just lost in my thoughts and remembering your grandfather on our very important day." Sarah replied**

" **How so Meme?" Lisa asked**

" **Today dear, was a very important day to your grandfather and I. Today was the first day we first met and my life was changed for the better meeting him. He saved me from a life of emptiness and loneness."**

" **Grandmother I don't understand you are and were very beautiful how you could ever have had an empty life? " Lisa asked.**

" **Lisa dear, there are things you don't know about your grandfather and I, but I guess you are old enough to learn about your family's history. I was not always the wife to your grandfather, and he was not always the successful software businessman. Let me tell you a story of how a beautiful woman who was one of the deadliest CIA agents and assassin, the Wild Card Enforcer met and fell in love with a wonderful Nerd. Let me tell you the story of Anguish, pain, passion, and more importantly love. Let me tell you about our story, how a Spy learned how to love her Nerd."**

 **Lisa's eyes grew wide at her grandmother's statement and the revelation that she was once the premiere CIA assassin and Spy. It did not lose the irony when on the radio an old song sung by Carley Simon,** **The Spy who loved me** **started to play. Her grandmother Sarah just smiled as the song played.**

" **Yes Lisa, I was once a spy!" stated Sarah**

 **Lisa could only look at her grandmother wide eyed and trying to pick her jaw off the floor. Lisa could only say two words at what her grandmother had said, "OH BOY!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Giant Blond She-Male**

 **The next day Lisa and her mother arrived at her grandmother's home , but were shocked to see 5that they were not alone. The drive way was packed with other vehicles. Looking around she saw her other cousins and aunts and uncle present. It was as if the Queen had called her Court to assemble. Which in truth just was the case, her grandmother had a presence of not only being firm but of being loving to her family. Lisa had entered the large family room where the entire family had assembled. Her grandmother Sarah sat quietly in her chair until everyone had seated, awaiting for her to speak to everyone.**

" **Children, thank you for coming on such short notice but after Lisa's visit I knew it was time to finally fulfill a promise I made to your grandfather before he passed physically. When your grandfather and I got married we promised each other that there would never be any lies or secrets between us. He asked me to find the time to tell you all our history together." Sarah openly spoke.**

 **Emma spoke, "Mom we know that you and dad loved each other and spent many wonderful years together, it's just you have been acting strangely since dad passed and we are all worried."**

" **I know dear, but you all need to hear and understand Chuck's and my history together. Better to hear it directly from the horse's mouth so to speak," Sarah giggled.**

" **Where to begin, well let me start off before I met your father, and how we met. To begin please hold your questions until the end once I begin it will be hard to stop, OK?"**

 **The entire room shook their heads in agreement and sat quietly.**

" **First off children my real name is not Sarah, it is Samantha Williams. I was born to Jack and Emma Williams and your great grandfather was a con man, I ran off with him as a child helping him run his cons. He had us change our names frequently and move from place to place. That was how my life was until I was 16 and I was recruited by the CIA after he was arrested. Since then I have had over 100 different names and covers as an agent. I was trained as an Agent and Assassin. I worked many different assignments and soon got two very unique call names the first the Ice Queen, and the last one was the Wildcard Enforcer. When I was called in on an assignment, people died and body bags were filled. The Director of the CIA at the time Langston Graham handpicked me for my unique skill set."**

 **Emma and Lisa were taken aback at this revelation about Sarah, they knew she could be abit intense but never though that this beautiful grey haired woman was one a Spy and an Assassin. The others were also left with their mouth's gaping at the revelation.**

" **Before you all pass judgement you need to hear everything and how Chuck saved me from a life of emptiness and isolation and he gave me the most wonderful gift I could ever dream off. My Chuck gave me love and a family." Sarah continued.**

" **While working in the CIA I was deployed by Director Graham to locate a piece of equipment that had been stolen by a Rogue Agent. My ex-partner Bryce Larkin, had gone rogue broke into the complex it was housed in, but was killed before he could get away. But before he died he sent it to your grandfather in Burbank. I was dispatched along with Major John Casey. I can see the look in all your eyes, and yes Uncle Sugar Bear was an Agent as well not of the CIA, but of the NSA. I was sent to retrieve the Intel or kill Chuck if needed."**

 **The whole room got quiet at this statement and Sarah could see the questions developing in each of their faces. Then Lisa had a questioning look and had to ask the burning question that compelled her to blurt it out without thinking.**

" **Meme, if you were sent as part of your assignment to find this computer thing, just how did you and grandfather end up getting married and fall in love.?" She asked.**

 **While the other children and grandchildren were more fascinated by Sarah's life as an Agent and assassin, Lisa had focused on the real reason for everything. Her Meme Sarah the Bad-ass Spy, Assassin, CIA Agent had found her humanity by being loved by a special man. A man so special to not look at the life she had led, people she had killed, he focused on that special girl he was privileged to get to really know. A smart, brave, loyal kick-ass beautiful woman who saw the real beauty in her soul. A girl he came to know as someone he wanted to share a cheeseburger with, and of course with extra pickles.**

 **Sarah faced her granddaughter and then looking at everyone else spoke." I had for years built up walls to protect and shield my heart, and emotions from everyone. Many men saw me as a conquest to just get into bed. I had billionaires, princes, and powerful men just want to bed me down as a prize for themselves. My Chuck, was the first time any man took the time to get to know me, even though I hid my true self from everyone, he was the first wo just took the time to know me, and also take the time for me to finally invite him in. Even though I sometimes treated him so badly, I broke his heart constantly because of the mission he stayed. Chuck never gave up on me even after almost three years. It is funny the first time we made love he was so nervous he would disappoint me, but the real truth was I was the more afraid that he would be disappointed in me. He was so sweet, when we finally did it is was not sex in the usual sense. It was the first time I truly felt what it means to feel, and be loved. I felt like a virgin every time with Chuck!." Sarah gave out a little giggle as the memories overwhelmed her and everyone saw the reddening blush come to her face.**

 **Lisa and her mother couldn't help but be amazed that Sarah never blushed unless Chuck was around. Sarah's spy sense kicked in when she felt their amazement aat a sight they only saw when Chuck was around. Finally Sarah felt she had to fess up and let the kids in on a secret she and Chuck only knew.**

" **Mom what's going on, you're blushing!" Emma asked.**

" **Yes dear I think the proverbial cat is out of the bag, your father prepared something some time ago just in case he was going to die before me. He remembered how crazy I got when he had been captured by a terrorist and being held in Thailand. I kinda went crazy and was not myself until I got him back home safe. So he prepared a plan for me, he made a new intersect just for me. He downloaded himself, his memories, feelings, practically what you would call his soul into me. "**

" **Your dad Emma is and was a genius even more so that his own father Stephen Bartowski, he took his father's work and with your Aunt Ellie improved on it. Chuck called it the** **Kattra Initiative.** **The funny thing he told me that he was always curious being a Star Trek fan if he could make something akin to the Kattra from the show. So he and Ellie uploaded himself into the Intersect of him so in essence Chuck is always with me. He is right here, pointing to her heart and head. So he has never left me, when I spoke about the first time we made love he was replaying that special moment for me in his own special HD. To be perfectly blunt Emma, my heart is still racing after his replay. WOW!"**

 **That remark brought a loud giggle from all the women and girls present, and a totally clueless look on the males in the room.**

 **Sarah then turned and looked at the girls in the room and told them all, "girls I have to be totally honest since you girls took after me in the looks with the blond hair and blue eyes. Please don't ever go to Thailand especially around the Burmese border, I kinda left many with some very bad nightmares from my time there."**

 **Lisa asked her grandmother, "Why is that Meme?"**

" **Well when Chuck was held captive I left a giant swath of destruction and dead bodies there, the locals are still talking about it and the local story they tell their naughty children is that they better behave or the "GIANT BLOND SHE-MALE IS COMING TO GET YOU!"**

 **Sarah could only let out a grin of the memories and the look of shear astonishment from her children and grandchildren fell on their faces.**

 **!.**


	3. Chapter 3

For me this was a hard chapter to write having to see the opening pilot again but in the end it was rewarding seeing. I really enjoyed the Nerdiness of Chuck and Morgan during the whole Vicki-Vale segment. It made me miss the great characters and thankfully buying the DVD for the full 5 years keeps my fix happy.

"Meme, Mom told me a little how you and granddad met but can you tell us how you two really met. Please!" Exclaimed Lisa.

"Well you understand I was a CIA Agent, in fact one of their best, I met your grandfather as part of a mission. In fact it had to do with the work your grandfather and great aunt Ellie worked on years later. It all started with your great Grandfather Stephen Bartowski, Chuck's father. He was a government scientist who was also a spy himself. He designed many things over the years, but his crowning glory was the Intersect. "Sarah explained.

Many of the children and grandchildren had no idea of their grandfathers and great-grandfather's lives as spy's and just thought they just created video games as they remembered as children growing up.

"Mom, I knew that Dad was abit secretive as were you as well but we always thought it was to protect the games you and dad marketed from being exploited by other companies." Asked Emma.

"Yes Dear, that was partly true but your father and I met because of the Intersect, originally it was meant to be a teaching tool. However the government wanted to use it for a whole different reason. They wanted to down load it into a group of spies for the government's use. But your great grandfather tried to warn them that not everyone could download it, it could make a person insane and even kill them. Chuck was a very small group of people who could download it without harm, but eve then it did give him some trouble later on. When I met Chuck he was working as a supervisor in the Nerd Herd desk at the Burbank Buy-More. I pulled the damsel in distress and have him fix my cellphone to get close to him. At first I didn't know if he was a good or bad guy, but after a few short minutes I was taken by him by his sweet nature and his openness.

At that moment memories of when she first met Chuck flooded into her and Sarah spoke to her family as the memories came to her.

Buy More

Sarah approached the Nerd Herd desk and watched as Chuck dropped the phone he had been holding when she stopped in front of him. He had been repeating the phrase Vicky Vale, Vicky Vale over and over again but now she had his undivided attention.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Sarah said with a big beautiful smile. She looked at Chuck and was struck by his deep brown eyes.

"Not at all." Chuck looked to Morgan, who stood next to the desk, and then back to her. "Uh, that's from Batman." Chuck explained to her.

Sarah gave a playful, flirtatious response. "Because that makes it better."

Chuck laughed nervously.

Sarah continued with the playful banter going on about names, and Chuck mentioned sadists and carnival freaks. When that line of conversation was exhausted Chuck asked her, "How can I help you..." he paused searching for a name.

"Sarah." She eagerly replied.

"Sarah." He repeated.

"I'm here about this." Sarah laid her broken phone on the counter. Chuck picked up her phone, told her what was wrong with it, and what he was doing to fix the problem.

Sarah made sure to look at him while he worked on her phone, that way when he was done, he would be looking in her smiling blue eyes.

"Wow, you geeks are good." She continued to flirt when he handed it back to her all mended.

Chuck gave her a quick correction about being a nerd when they were interrupted by a dad who forgot to use a digital tape to record his daughters' ballerina recital.

Chuck turned back to Sarah, told her he was sorry, implying he wanted to stay and talk, but that work was calling him away.

Sarah smiled back, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Instead, he walked away from her to help the desperate father. Despite that seeming set-back, she had heard the conversation between Chuck and the dad, and was intrigued to see his solution to this problem.

Sarah watched intently as he leaned in close and whispered quietly into the little ballerina's ear. She didn't hear what he said to her, but whatever it was caused the girl to smile.

The music started. As Sarah watched the girl start to move her mind instinctively went to the little baby she had just rescued on her last mission. That little baby was going to have this; a family that cares for her, and the opportunity to be a ballerina. I gave up everything. I gave up my mom so she could have one.

Sarah continued to watch as the ballerina twirled and danced and she smiled for the little baby. Her mind then switched to her childhood. For a few brief moments Sarah was a little girl again. Maybe it was the exhaustion she felt but did not show. Maybe it was that Chuck had struck a chord somewhere within her emotions, hitting on her wants and desires. Whatever the reason, Sarah pictured herself up there doing what she never got to do in all her years with her own dad.

He will never know what he just gave me. Thank you, Chuck. This is no ordinary man. His actions told her that he was a normal guy, but his association with Bryce spoke of spies, distrust, and disloyalty. She did not know which to believe.

Sarah paused as the music stopped. She took a deep breath. Snap out of it. Bury your feelings she scolded herself. You have a mission to complete. My feelings and thoughts can't matter. All that matters is that I have to find out what he knows. Someone else might know he is here, or be here at any moment.

Sarah waited by the desk, smiling, when Chuck began to make his way back over to where she was, but he was stopped by another store employee and began talking to him.

Don't come on too strong and smile at him. Leave your card. I have no other subtle options.

Sarah reached inside her purse, grabbed her card, set it down on the counter and walked away. As she exited the Buy More, she made sure to look around and check out who else was there. She wanted to be sure that no one else was there snooping around.

Sarah decided a date would be the perfect opportunity to keep eyes on Chuck and watch out for Casey, once she found out he was on the case. When she went to the Buy More to make the date, it went as easy as she thought it would. However, she couldn't help but smile back at him when he gave her a goofy, excited grin about the evening to come. It would be an evening that she would remember for the rest of her life, in great detail.

Sarah wanted to be extra cautious around him during the date. She donned her typical date-with-an-asset attire, complete with an ankle strap loaded with throwing knives, hair sticks dipped with a toxin, and a Kevlar vest under her shirt.

"You're on your own on this one, Sarah." Graham told her through the phone. "I don't know about this guy, Graham." Sarah responded, shaking her head and giving a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nice guys aren't sent government secrets."

There came a knock at the door. Sarah put the clip into her gun and went to answer the door. "What should I do if he runs?" She asked him and slid her gun between her shirt and her jeans, making sure it was secure.

"Kill him." Graham's responded.

Sarah opened the door and saw Chuck standing there, smiling ear to ear, and holding a bouquet of flowers. She knew immediately that she would have a difficult time putting him down, if that was necessary.

The Date

He took her to a Mexican restaurant that serenaded its guests with mariachi music. It was the perfect mood music and Sarah found herself completely taken in by the atmosphere. The totality of everything had her wrapped up and believing this was a real date.

The way he talked, his witty sense of humor, and disarmingly attractive smile made it easy for Sarah to want to be honest with him. She felt safe with him. Not a, because she has hidden weapons kind of safe, but rather a comfortable kind of safe she had always felt when she had been at home, especially as a little girl.

As they talked about Chuck's normal life, Captain Awesome, and why Sarah wasn't funny, the first few cracks were made in the wall she had built to protect herself and keep others from knowing the real Sarah Walker. Chuck was extremely easy to talk to and that made it difficult for her to stay on point.

This isn't a real date. I have to keep up my guard up. I have to be combat ready. Casey and his team could be anywhere. But he can't know and this has to feel like a real date.

"But I did just come out of a long relationship so I may come with baggage." Sarah explained.

Baggage. That is an understatement. My partner just betrayed me and everything I stand for. You seem like a normal guy. Please don't be associated with him.

Without missing a beat Chuck responded, "Well, I can be your very own baggage handler."

That statement caught her off guard. When she looked at him, he looked as surprised as she was. It was almost as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Did he just say what I thought I heard?

There was a momentary silence between them, both wondering what to do or say next. Sarah sure didn't know. She did what came natural to her. She remained silent and quickly glanced at their surroundings. I see no one here. We're safe, for now.

Chuck broke the silence by asking about the ex and Sarah changed Bryce to Bruce. Chuck laughed at Bruce and brought up the name thing again, much like what happened at the Buy More.

When Sarah asked about any secrets or women he had, the mention of having someone back in college worried her. Why? She didn't know. This date was supposed to be part of a job but with every passing minute it felt less like a chore and more... normal, more like a real date.

"Normal"… What a thought. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had felt normal, not to mention the last time "normal" could be used to accurately describe herself. She wasn't even sure if she knew what the word meant anymore. Being surrounded by so much of the abnormal definitely takes its toll on a person, which is probably why being around this seemingly genuine guy was so refreshing. She didn't know, really know, any normal guys and just the thought that a normal guy would be attracted to her was intoxicating. It almost made her feel like a normal life was within her reach. Almost.

When he explained that the woman was in his past, she felt the slightest bit of relief.

She laughed and smiled at him with sincerity that she wasn't even aware she still had. "I like you, Chuck." The words just rolled off her tongue naturally. And she meant it.

Unbeknownst to her, those words, in that very moment, planted the seeds to their future.

By the time they left the Mexican place and walked to the music club, their conversations flowed with ease. The laughter, smiles, and looks they gave each other were genuine, heartfelt, and real. Sarah was completely one-hundred percent enamored with Chuck and he had her undivided attention.

The Beach

Burbank

Sarah took a deep breath. If only.

The wind began to pick up and her hair blew gently in the wind as a shiver shot through her.

Sarah sat under the tree she had found. Darkness was still all around her. Her gaze shifted to the man that sat several hundred feet in front of her. All she could make out was his silhouette set against the darkness of the night.

Why did it have to change?

The Rest of the Date

At the club Sarah spotted NSA agents and, almost like it was instinct, formulated a plan. The physical transformation made was slight, but the mental metamorphosis prepared her to do what was necessary to follow orders. She no longer thought in terms of "date" and "Chuck". The emotional attachment that may or may not have been forming was severed in an instant. The only thing that mattered was neutralizing the enemy, and getting the asset out of harm's way.

Sarah acted on her plan and pulled Chuck out onto the dance floor. She danced seductively, using her body and hands to distract and move around him on the dance floor while taking out the agents one by one. Upon seeing Casey, she grabbed Chuck's hand and led him out of the club to his car.

She drove his car in reverse down the street as fast as it could go while avoiding losing control of the Herder. She made a quick turn and the car went backwards down several flights of stairs used as a walkway between buildings.

Once the car stopped she explained the situation to Chuck. "Those men will hurt you. They're from the NSA and they're after you." Sarah said excitedly, the adrenaline from the chase still racing through her.

"Me, why? Wait, Why me? I'm nobody. I'm the supervisor of a Nerd Herd at a Buy More. Maybe one day I'll be assistant store manager and I don't even know if I want that job." Chuck continued talking. Under any other non-life threatening situation Sarah might have thought his nervous chatter to be cute, but not now.

"You know what, that's not your problem." Chuck slowed his speech. "But that is." He pointed out the window to the SUV that was barreling down the street at them.

It slammed into the Nerd Herder and spun it around several times. Sarah and Chuck got out of the car and took off running down the street.

"Let's go, Chuck, move." Sarah told him right before he tripped over the fender that had fallen off the Herder, and he fell to the ground.

Sarah turned and saw the SUV was now gunning for her. She stood straight up and stared at Casey for several long seconds. She then looked around for an escape and saw a blockade pole in a hole in the ground and got an idea.

She waited until the last possible second, then with lightning quick speed took a throwing knife from her ankle strap, spun, and threw it at the emergency blockade button, hitting it dead center. She then turned around, crouched behind the blockade poles, and let the SUV slam into the pole, stopping it dead in its tracks.

She took out her phone, requested air EVAC, and led him to the top of a building. When they reached the top of a building she asked him about Bryce, told him that he was her former partner, and that he went rogue on her.

Chuck told her he sent him an email with a riddle that he solved and that he saw lots and lots of pictures.

He knows the secrets. He's the intersect.

Sarah heard Casey coming and told Chuck not to freak out. That she would need to point her gun at him.

Casey came walking up the stairs looking annoyed at how things were going. After some talk about who Chuck belongs to, Sarah had her gun was pointed at Chuck while Casey had his gun pointed at Sarah.

After a wisecrack about gun play and pancakes, Chuck turned and started to run away.

"Chuck, no!" Sarah screamed. Please do not make me shoot you.

He stopped suddenly and explained to Sarah and Casey how he knew they were going to kill General Stanfield with a bomb. He told them about the Serbian demolitions expert, the NSA's intercepted blueprints of the hotel, and the CIA's file of schematics of a bomb in Prague.

After they decided Chuck knew the government's secrets, Sarah asked him if there was a way to diffuse the bomb. Chuck told her to ask for Bryce's help. That very moment she dropped the bombshell on Chuck.

"Bryce is dead. He died sending those secrets to you." Sarah told Chuck.

"Bryce is dead?" Chuck repeated.

Chuck and Sarah shared a moment of shock and pain as they looked at each other.

The sound of a gunshot startled Sarah back into reality. She instinctively backed up a few steps, turned toward Casey, and pointed her gun at him.

Casey convinced Chuck to help diffuse the bomb and the three of them took off for the hotel.

Once inside Chuck defied Casey's orders to stay in the lobby and led them through the hotel to the conference room by the fastest route possible.

When they entered, Chuck quickly scanned the room for and found the bomb. It was attached to a lap top with a countdown timer on the screen. Sarah asked Chuck if there was anything he remembered about the bomb when she and Casey's limited knowledge about bombs did not come up with a solution.

Chuck's phone rang at that moment. He answered it, took a few steps back, leaving Sarah and Casey to try to come up with a solution. When he hung up the phone, he bent down between Sarah and Casey, "Okay, okay. I have an idea." Chuck told them.

Casey reached out, tried to stop him with another wisecrack about the X-Box and X-Men that Sarah didn't get.

Chuck explained what the computer was and what he could do. He turned to Sarah, "I think I can do this. I can do this, please."

Sarah took a deep breath. From somewhere inside her a voice told her he could do it. Trust him. Maybe it was from what he had shown her on their "date." Maybe it was that he did not wait in the lobby but come with her to the bomb. Whatever the reason, she decided to trust him.

"He's our best shot." She told Casey.

Casey let go of his hand and Chuck began to work on the computer while the timer continued to count down. When it got under three seconds Sarah had a momentary twinge of doubt. But the virus he searched for worked its magic, fried the laptop, and shut it off.

She smiled at him, breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You did it."

After the realization that he could have been wrong, Sarah saw Chuck's giddy excitement turn to an expression of fear. She reached down, putting her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, as he was still kneeling on the ground.

The Beach

Burbank

She had stopped watching him, for how long, she didn't know. The darkness of the night had been replaced with the light from the sunrise.

It was a new day. Could it be a new beginning? Was Graham wrong about Chuck? Was he really just a nice, regular, nerdy guy?

Do what it takes. I can't. Not with this guy.

Then it hit her.

I will do what it takes. I will do whatever needs to be done to protect him from anything and anyone. He deserves that. I will do it, not for the CIA, and not because Graham told me too. I will do it for the life I will never get to live. I will do it for him, for Chuck.

She stood up, took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve, grabbed her boots - which she did not remember taking off - and walked up next to him.

"How long you been here?" Chuck asked her.

"All night." Sarah replied, and then sat down next to him.

"There's nowhere I can run, is there?"

"Not from us." I don't want you to run from me. If you do, I can't keep you safe.

Sarah looked at him and wondered what he was thinking as he stared out into the water.

"Talk to me, Chuck." She told him gently.

"Yesterday, I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers. Now I have one in my brainand I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me." He paused, turned his head and looked at her. "What are you going to do with me?"

"For now, you go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us." You have nothing to fear. I will to whatever it takes to do my job. I always do.

"And my sister, my friends; are they in danger?" He questioned.

"Tell them nothing to keep them safe." Sarah looked out into the water, paused, and then looked back to Chuck. "I need you to do one thing for me."

"Yeah."

Her eyes locked onto him. With all the sincerity and hope she had, she said softly, "Trust me, Chuck." He turned to face her and looked into her eyes. They held the same smile he saw at the restaurant. He gave her a smile and a look of trust.

They held the look for several long seconds. Their hearts holding a deep and meaningful conversation through their eyes that neither one of them was ready to hear.

Sarah finally looked away, breaking the inaudible conversation, and then gently leaned her shoulder into his, subtly trying to communicate that this was the closest thing they were both going to get to normal for a very long time, but somehow… that was completely okay with her.

Sarah smiled as she relived these moments thanks to the Intersect Chuck had made for her and she saw him standing in front of her and smiled "I love you Sarah ,always have and always will.


End file.
